Love out Loud: Road tripping good time
by singasongthatnooneelseknows
Summary: In this story Leni is Seventeen years old, Lincoln is thirteen years old: This is following Driving Miss Hazy if Lincoln would of given Leni a driving review instead of allowing her to go to the DMV and the little adventure that follows
1. Chapter 1

It takes place in Driving with miss Hazzy

In this story Lincoln is thirteen and Leni is Seventeen

Five hours before Leni goes out and takes her driving test "Morning Leni"

"Good morning Lincoln" She flashes him a lovely smile

"So you ready to get your driving license today" He ask proudly of his sister

"Of course I am" She pounds her chest with her fist

"Well then" Lincoln sets the living room in the way that is needed to teach her to drive "Then you wouldn't mind a review then" he holds a pillow like he is holding a door open for her

She smiles "No I wouldn't mind" she give him a curtsy she steps into the "car"

"Alright Leni what do you do first?" He ask handing her one of Lola pageant sashes

"First... Seat belt" She cheers putting on Lola's sash on as a seat belt

He nods his head approvingly "Good now what do you do next"

"Next I... Start the car" she makes the gesture of starting the car

"No, no you don't" Lincoln said raising an eyebrow in question

"Oh" she make the gesture of turning off the car, "Ummmmm you start the car" She makes the gesture of turning the car

"No Leni you don't, Leni you check your mirrors" Lincoln corrected her

"Oh I thought you never check your mirrors" She looks at him innocently

He raises an eyebrow in question, letting out a sigh in defeat "Well it looks like I'm going to have to teach you how to drive all over again" He baby stepping her threw the whole thing all over again

After Leni now with her refresh lesson on how to drive, is about to leave "Hey Leni wait up" Lincoln comes running down stairs "I'm coming with you"

"Yay" she cheers happily the two make it to the bus stop just in time to catch it, the two sat behind the bus driver "Hey Lincy why do you have Lori's bed that I made her?"

"Well Leni you were right Lori already has a bed, she doesn't need a second one so I thought after you get your driving license you and I go to the mall and sell the bed you made to see what we get" She looks at the bed with that cute innocent stare

"How did you get it out of the room" Leni ask laying on his lap checking it out seeing there is no external damage to the craft she put into it "With out damaging its prettieness"

The bus stops at a red light "Will talk about that later" he clears his throat his pulls out the spinney thingy "Right now you're driving" he drops a white shoe and a gogo boot by her feet. The rest of the ride she copies the bus driver (annoying the heck out of him) as if she really is driving to the bus stop before the DMV "That was great Leni!"

"Yay!" She cheers jumping into Lincoln's arms excitedly

As the doors to the bus close Lincoln tosses the bus driver a note he opens it before gets back on the road and it reads "I bet that was annoying sorry about that she's learning how to drive". The bus driver and Lincoln's eyes meet and he give him a thumbs up, and gives him a smile Lincoln not really understanding the meaning of the thumb up and that creepy toothy smile, picking the bed up he escorted Leni into the DMV with his hand around her shoulder, "Some boasters get all the luck in the world"

While Leni is in the DMV taking her driving test Lincoln is laying on a bench in front of the DMV enjoying the sun on this beautiful day, the skin is clear not a single cloud in the sky, he's in tune with the beauty until he feels something taping his foot follow by a female voice "Hey no loitering"

Lincoln lifts his head opening one eye seeing who it is, then lays back down "Hey I said no loitering, if you need a place to stay I know of a place" She said getting annoyed by his laid back attitude

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding officer, I'm just out here enjoying the sun waiting" He gets cut off by a high pitch cheerful voice

"Lincoln!" A blond bomb shell runs up to him and the officer "For her" he said to the officer pointing his thumb at her

"Linky Linky Linky Linky Linky" She said jumping up and down "Look look look look look" The officer and Lincoln couldn't help but to nod along with her 'bounce' "I finally got my driver license" She lets out a high pitch squeal of joy

She about to continue when she finally notice to police officer "Hi" she excitedly waved at her, then she goes quiet looking at the officer then at Lincoln then back again she repeats this a few more times until something clicks in her head. Her once bubbly cheerful turns into the cutest angry look you couldn't believe excited "Lincoln what did you do now" She said glaring at him with her hands on her hips

"What I didn't do any thing" He said taken back

"Linky what did you do!" She said stomping her foot this time

"Leni I told you already I didn't do any ow ow ow ow ow" She cuts him off by grabbing him by the ear steel iron grip

"Linky tell me what you did" She said giving him a heartbreaking sad look

The officer decided she had her fun, she clears her throat "Ma,am he hasn't done anything wrong all he was doing is out here enjoying the sun waiting for you"

"Oh, okay" She crushes his face between her triple D pillows with back breaking force, returning to her cheerful bubblyness

The police officer tips her hat to Lincoln "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding have a good day sir" she turns around and walks away

"Hey if you want to save someone today you can save me from her back breaking bear hug" Lincoln plead to the officer

"Sorry but that's out side of my jurisdiction" She walks away laughing

"Some help you are!" Lincoln yells at her making her laugh even more

The officer gets into her cop car watching the pair a little bit longer enjoying watching him struggling to brake out of her hold on him, in the mingle he absentmindedly pulls her onto his lap, finally getting her to let go of him nothing but laughter comes from them, the officer pulls a picture of her a little younger crushing a guy between her breast around her own age. She smiles kissing the picture "If only I was there a little bit sooner" She wipes a solo tear off her face, before putting her car in revers then driving away

Leni is sitting next to Lincoln as he's popping his neck "So Linky what are we going to do now" she chimes admiring her license

"We are going to the Mall now" He said getting the finally kik out of his neck

"Ooooo the mall wait I didn't bring my purse" She said getting sad

Lincoln look at his sad older sister rolling his eyes at her "We're going there to sell the bed you made" he pushes it with his foot "Now come on let's get going, the mall should be full of people by now" Lincoln gets up picking the bed up walking away

Leni spring to her feet running after him "Yay the mall" she screams in joy running past him

"Leni get back here, hey don't get to far ahead of, hey Leni, Leni" He sighs in defeat "I guess I'm running" he runs after her

"Come on Linky lets get to the mall!" She said letting out a laugh

Back at the Loud house

Lori comes into the living room carrying her laundry "Hey Luna Luan have you seen Lincoln he should be doing my laundry right now"

"Nope" Luna said in her British tone, as she lazily strums her guitar as Lana and Lola working together to string her other ten guitars "Hey quite your whining I'm going to be taking you two to that blue bell girl scoots thing you've been bugging me this whole week" the twins cursing there older sister under their breath

"Not since this morning" Luan has been practicing her comedy routine on a miserable Lynn Lucy Lisa and killing them slowly

"Dang it, Lilly since you need a ride to your performance, I'll leave it to you" Lori throws her dirty close ("Dame it Lincoln I like the way you fold my close") Lori turns around and is about to to start texting when she gets her dirty closes return to her to the back of her head knocking her over

"I would rather not starting off my performance isn't until Friday that leaves me plenty of time to sit for Leni and Lincoln to return with Leni's driving license" Lilly said standing tall and strong

"There is no way Leni could get her driver license I made sure of it last night" Lori covers her mouth after realizing the slip of tongue

"Well it wouldn't matter what you did because Lincoln made sure to reteach her this morning" She said with confidence in her brother

"Ya right it would take a miracle for him to pull that off" Lori said undermining her brother

"Well let's find out" Lisa said turning up the TV

"Hello Royal Wood Becky here with Leni Loud the holder of Royal Wood record of the most failed attempts at getting her driver license and she here to let you all know"

"I did it, I did it I did it I did it I finally got my driver license" She holds her license out in front Lori Luna Luan jaw hits the floor all the little sisters except Lilly cheered, Lilly looks at Lori Luna Luan with her hands on her hips and chest out

"Shut up Lilly!" The three yell at her making her giggle

"So Leni how did you do it what's your secret" Becky holds the mike to Leni

"Secret?... There is no secret I owe it all to my little brother Lincoln" Leni said proudly

"Where is your brother any ways?" One of Leni's friends ask

"He's down there oppining off the bed I made" She points to the stage where he's standing with a gable behind a podium

"You mean auctioning off the bed you made?" Becky correcting

"Isn't that what I said?" Leni asked innocently

"Never mind, any ways how much is the bed you made is going for" Becky ask, Leni looks at the news woman confused, "I mean how much money is the bed you made is being sold for" She said getting a little annoyed with the blond ditz

"Oh..." She thinks "I don't know lets go find out" Leni jumps over the railing scaring the daylights out of the news woman, she lands with out a problem "Come on I'll catch you"

The news woman looks at her friends "What is she made of" Her friends look at the news woman blankly not understand her question, she lets out a groan "Never mind" then one by one each one of Leni's friends get up and jump off where Leni and one by one Leni catches them the new woman watching this in completely shock "Ow my head hurts" she rubs her temples

"Don't over think it Becky it will save your life" Lisa spoke everyone watching the TV nod in agreement

"Hey Becky and camera man jump I'll catch you" She said giving them a reassuring smile

"Ya jump you wouldn't get hurt" one of five of Leni's friends spoke up and now the other four are chanting for them to jump

"Is this really happening" The news woman asked her camera man

"I think so" he said not to sure

"No thanks we'll take the stairs" Becky said

Leni shrugged "All right come join us on stage when you get down here" the group of six gril friends just started dancing for no reason

"Will do" Becky called out to her

"Well this is turning interesting" The camera man recording this with a big creepy grin on his face be hind the camera

Becky grabs him by the back of the neck "Get over here" she drags him tours the stairs

"All right I'm walking I'm walking" The camera man smacking her hand away

"Your lucky we're not there you pervert or we'll kick your ass" Lori growls the other sister nod in agreement

"Isn't there anything better we can report instead of a stupid girl with an amazing body finally getting her driver license" The camera man ask forgetting that his camera is live

"I know right, business has been slow lately there just has been nothing going on in Royal wood" Becky said not trying to hider her annoyance of having her time wasted "Let's just get this over with"

"Yes ma'am" The reach the bottom of the stairs they go and join the group of six on stage with Lincoln

"All right do I hear six hundred thousand, six hundred thousands. Six hundred thousands all right do I hear six-fifty, six hundred fifty thousand, six hundred fifty thousand, alright Six hundred fifty thousand now do I hear Seven hundred, seven hundred thousand, seven hundred thousand dollars any one ...any one no alright six hundred fifty thousand dollar going once... going twice last chance every one ...no sold to the man for six hundred fifty thousand dollars" Lincoln takes the bed apart and wraps it up a man comes walking up all smug and cocky that just make you want to punch him they exchange a brief case for the bed, after Lincoln goes threw the brief case making sure it real money

"Alright that's six hundred fifty thousand dollars of real money it nice doing business with you, sorry about that" Lincoln holds out a hand

"Non sense my boy I would of done the exact same thing, nice doing business with you as well" The man takes Lincoln's hand and shacks it, leaving him a business card in his hand "If that captivating sister of your wants to sell any more of her craftsmanship give me a call I may want to buy her I mean would be interest in buying her work" Lincoln raises an eyebrow in question

"I'll talk to her about it" He said keeping himself from hurting the rich bastard

He's about to say something else but is interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around his neck and a sweet soothing voice in his ear "Hey Linky are you down with this opposition thing there is a new lady wanting to talk to you" she said pulling on him

"Ya I'm done " Lincoln getting literately dragged across the stage

"Good how much did the bed I made got sold for?" she looks at the brief case "You sold the bed I made for a business man accuracy?" She drop Lincoln grabbing the briefcase in mid drop

" He lays there looking up at her "No Leni" He stands up brushing himself off "There is six hundred fifty thousand dollars in that briefcase" He said taking the briefcase back

"Really?"Leni ask with sparkles in her eyes

"Yep" he said opening it up showing her all the money

"ooooooooo all the stuff I can buy with six hundred fifty thousand dollars... Is that a lot of money" Leni ask innocently

Lincoln rolls his eyes "Yes Leni that is a lot of money more then enough to buy you your own car"

"My own car?" She ask he nods, she lets out a squeal of joy "I'm getting my own car" she jumping up and down existed

Her friends join the pair after hearing Leni's speak of joy "What going on" one ask innocently

"Girls you won't believe this I'm getting my own car" it tacks a second or two for it to click and if your ears are bleeding after wards best wishes for you, The group of six go bulldozing tours the mall door people diving out of the way left and right not wanting to get road killed by the five mall beauties

Lincoln watching this whole thing rolls his eye letting out a chuckle "Wait Lincoln what is your secret in teaching your sister how to drive"

He was about to say something but a certain blond has other ideas "Linky what are you doing over there you slow poke we're leaving lets go get mama her own car" she said existed

Lincoln rolls his eyes "Well it looks like that secret is going to be left untold because 'mama' over there is ready to go" he spins on his heels and bolts quickly and swiftly weaving threw the crowd catching up to the girls that are waiting for him

She lets out a sigh of defeat "Well everyone nothing is impossible this Becky with the Royal Wood new say have good day everyone like those two"

"And cut" The camera man said lowering his camera "Thank god that's over" he wines, making sure his ears weren't bleeding

"I'm hungry want to get something to eat" Becky ask looking completely exhausted

"Ya that sounds good" The camera man follows her to a bar and the two enter the bar

"Well it seems that Leni and Lincoln are having a good day today?" Luan ask

"Yes it seems so" Lori feeling a little jealous

The TV gets shut off "Yes those two are having a good time" Lilly said with anger in her voice, getting the attention of the three oldest sisters "And so are we" Lilly with the other six younger sisters all had an evil smile on their faces

"Um come on you six, you all know Lincoln doesn't allow this kind of violence" Luan said sweating bullet with the other two older sister

"Yes true, but Lincoln is out with Leni having a great day together" The six younger sisters let out an evil laugh "And now it's are turn to enjoy the day" With one last scream from the oldest sisters, the revenge of the little sisters come with no mercy

Now at the car dealer

The six girls are marveling over a pink cream color convertible with a Snow White roof and enough room for eight people "Linky, Linky, Linky, Linky I want this one this one this one" Leni waving at Lincoln in the driver seat

"Apparently she wants that one" He said to the car dealer

"Are you sure sir, there is hot rod right here, it's" Lincoln raises a hand silencing the car sales man

"This isn't my money it's hers" He points at Leni whose laying on the back of the car like she's a model

"Very well then sir please come with me" The car sales man directing him to his office

"Alright hold on a sec" he takes a deep breath "Leni get over here!" He yells at her getting her attention

"Coming" She sang jumping off the car running to Lincoln, she doesn't slow down, he takes her full force tackle luckily she lost her footing when she collided with Lincoln and now she is laying on top of him

"Leni that hurt" He yells at her

"Sorry" she cried "So why you calling me over "

"Well first off get off of me" And she does "Second if you want the car you'll have to come with me and this man to fill out paper work"

"Okay!" She said louder then it needed to be, springing to her feet grabbing Lincoln hosting him up on his feet dragging him into the buildings the car sell man stood there stun before a chuckle escape his lips followed by a whistle "Man it's been years since I seen a woman like that" He walks into the building finding the two waiting in his office the blond bouncing up and down in her chair and the white hair boy making sure his shoulder isn't dislocated

As soon as he walks into his office "So where is the paper philly?" She ask

The sells man looks at Lincoln questioning him the answer he get is a shrug of the shoulder "No I need your signature on some paper work" he said taking out the paperwork she needs to sign

"Sig-nat-urge?" She ask looking at him confused, He looks at her with an "Are you kidding me" look on his face

She looks at Lincoln for an answer "Signature is a fancy word of asking you to write your name" he said not looking up from the money still counting it out

"Oh why didn't you say so" She holding a pen ready and able

The car dealer took her threw the paper work step by step with Lincoln there to explain it in away she can understand better the paper work went by fairly quickly "And with that we're done" the sells man sounding exhausted

"Are you okay" Leni ask completely clueless

("What is wrong with this girl") He looks at the girls smiling at him, then his gaze goes to Lincoln who is sitting in his seat completely comfortable like this is nothing making him feel pathetic ("Fuck you Snow White")

Lincoln's gentle stair hardens "Is there something wrong" He ask sounding like he's ready to fight

"No of course not" He stands up collecting all the paper work "Now if you two excuse me I'll be back with your keys" he said putting on the best smile he could on his worn out face

Lincoln isn't fooled by the act but decided to let it slide he's having a great day with Leni and he is not going to let a little attitude ruin it "Alright we'll see you soon"

Lincoln feels a tug on his shirt "Linky?" Following the innocent voice, he looks into her eyes he feels his heart skip a beat "Is something wrong?" She tilting her head

"?" Shrugging off the unpredictable feeling

"Linky?" She ask again with a little worry in her tone

Lincoln smiles her worry away "No Leni nothing wrong I was just thinking what else is going to happen on this wonderful day"

"Today is wonderful" she cheers from her heart and soul, making Lincoln throw his hands in the air cheering in her intoxicating joyful spirit "We're going to spend the day driving around and other fun thing as well" She imagery drives making vrooming noices

"Hold on there speed racer" Lincoln takes both her hands into his "After we get your car we're going to go and get you insurance for your car"

"In-sure-aice?" She tilts her head in question

"Insurance, it a payment plan in case you damage the pink wonder or someone else car" Lincoln explains

Leni looks at him with a blank expression, "Oh, so why do I need insureace"

"So you can keep your car longer" he rolls his eyes

"Realllllllllllllllllllly?" Leni getting starry eyed

"In a way yes" Lincoln nods his head, She throws her hands in the air letting out a cheerful scream

"We need to like so tote get in-sure-aice" Lincoln chuckles to him self

"Yes yes we do" He watches her out of the corner of his eye as they waited for the car sells man, there she sat humming a little tune to her self. Listening to her tune he closes his eyes ("What a rare delight you are Leni, so innocent and pure an existence that seems long forgotten in this time and age, as you mature that beauty doesn't seems to dwindle or dims but grows brighter a beauty you wear so well not only external but internal...")

Lincoln sits up quick enough to break the chair he siting in "Lincoln are you okay" Leni jumps at the sound of the chair breaking, but get down on all four checking her brother condition

"I'm find Leni I guess I fell asleep?" Lincoln nervously chuckles to himself

"Did you have a bad dream?" She ask cradling his head in between her breast

"Yes you could say that?" His blushing face only gets redder as he listens to her heartbeating

"What happen in here" The car sells man ask eyeing the broken chair

"Lincy had a bad dream" Leni spoke up in his defense

"I guess you can call it that" He said not to sure of himself "Sorry about your chair" Lincoln said pulling something out from underneath his shirt

"Naaaa don't be if anything I got to say thank you, I can finally get new chairs, but any ways what where you dreaming about" The car sells man ask a bit curious

"Something beautiful, something wonderful, something I can't find the right words to explain and something I can never have no matter how close it is" Lincoln lets out a depressed sigh, follows shortly be a halfhearted chuckle "What am I doing, getting depress on a wonderful day today"

Lincoln gets off the floor Leni is still holding onto him "Linky are you sure you're okay" She said with genuine concern

Lincoln gives her a reassuring smile and hug "Ya I'm fine, so you got her keys" Lincoln ask with a little bit of excitement in his tone

"Yes I do" The sells man hold the keys out to him

He takes them and dangles them in front of Leni's face "Ready to go?"

The smile spreads like a fire across her face, taking the keys and his hand inning out of the room "Let's go" she cheers, Lincoln barely keeping up with her as get dragged back to the pink wonder

The Sells man chuckles as he watches them in the group of girls that are waiting around the pink wonder, getting into it and off they go with Leni behind the spinney thingy and Lincoln in the backseat with all the money, He sits there typing on his keyboard as tears began rolling down his cheeks ("Something beautiful, wonderful, unexplainable, and something I can never have") echoing in his head "Dame it why today" he slams his hands on his desk breaking down as he cries and screams in his office were no one can hear him "I'm sorry Margret I'm sorry"


	2. Chapter 2

The Party of seven are going around town in the Pink Wonder

Leni comes to a stop at a red light, right on cue all of her friends get calls on their cells, a call calling them home despite their protest they have left no room to argue "Um Linky whats going on?" Leni ask sensing something making her friends unhappy

Lincoln listens to the conversion a little bit longer "I think we are going need to take your friends home"

"Awwwww do we really have to?" Leni pouted

Her friends answer in unity "Yes" sounding not too happy about it.

One by one they get dropped off at their homes the last one is Leni's best friend and rivels in both beauty and fashion QT.

* * *

[Thincc] QT is short for Quintessence Theophaneia Seventeen Eighteen Nineteen years old:

She is 6ft even DDD bra size with a figure eight has short brunette hair with a love for fashion, designing, carpentry and the finer things in life She is not afraid of strutting her stuff, but if you are someone who doesn't know 'no means no' she won't think twice about teaching you 'no means no' She works at a store for closes ether or (Ether it picks up and gets going or a hit and miss still undecided)

She is single and isn't looking for a boyfriend, she Greg's older sister and she also has a little sister around Lincoln's age her name is Cristina.

* * *

As the girls talked about their passion Lincoln is laying in the back seat staring up at the sky just enjoying the bath of wind washing over him but is interrupted by the car coming to a stop in front of a house "Dang it" Lincoln sits up

"Well Leni thanks for the ride to my place and thanks for the fashion ideas I would like to try them out" She gets out of the pink wonder

"Like no problem and like thanks for the fashion tips I got an idea for a new nightgown I would like to try out," Leni said cheerfully

Lincoln slips into the passenger seat "Later Quinteceny"

"Still trying to pronounce my first name?" She rolls her eyes, pulling a com out of her purse "Now hold still" she straighten out the mess on top of Lincoln's head as she does that someone walks up behind her

"Well it's about time you got here QT mom needs your help with what she should wear tomorrow," A male voice said

"Yes I already figure that Greg I'll be inside soon" She halfway done with Lincoln hair

"Hi Greg," Leni said playfully

"Ah Leny my darling so you're the one that brought my lazy sister home," He said trying to sound charming

"Yep, today has been like the bestest-best day ever I got my license today I got this car" She throws her hands up in the letting out a joyful squeal "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"Easy there Leni I would like to keep my hearing for a little bit longer," QT said trying to get the ringing in her ear to stop with her pinky

"Sorry QT" She giggles

"Well how about you come in and we can celebrate" He opens the door with a bow of the head

Leni shakes her head no "Sorry but no I'm going to be spending the day with my brother today" Greg flinches after hearing this

"What!?" He said louder than needed

"Yep its all thanks to Lincoln that I was able to get my drivers license and my new car on the same day," She said happily clapping her hands

He looks up seeing the guy in question as soon as his sister got done fixing his hair "Hello Popping-poppyseed" Lincoln said in a cold dead tone

"Hello, Lincoln," Greg said trying not to lose his composure "How are you today?" He glared daggers into his soul

"It's been fun, how has your day been Poppy?" Lincoln said not even wasting time to make eye contact

"It's been just another day," Greg said trying to sound casual knowing full well if he loses it that Leni would not allow it, wishing his own sister would do the same for him instead of standing over there fighting the smile on her face "If your sister wasn't here I would kick your ass"

"Won't you be too scared of breaking a nail?" Lincoln said Greg smacks himself in the mouth just realizing he said that out loud, He looks at Leni whose glaring at him "I'm sorry Leni" He hangs his head in shame

"I think it's time for me and Linky to leave," Leni said pouting

"Wait, Leni at least come inside to tell my parents the good news," Greg said trying to change the subject

"Dude don't push in anymore, that's enough" Lincoln counters

"Ya well before you go Lincoln can I get your number I'm going to need your help later on" QT pulling her cell out

"Sure Qanteceny" Lincoln pulls his cell out, he looks at her glaring at him "What... I miss pronounce your name again didn't I" He looks away blushing

She rolls her eyes "Why do you keep trying?" She said with her hands on her hips

"I'll get it right one day you'll see, now you want my number?" She shakes her head the two exchanges number Lincoln spells out her name "Is this how you spell your name?" He spelled it out Qenteceny Thefenia

She looks at him "Persistent, aren't you?" She takes his phone correcting it Quintessence Theophaneia

He looks at it "Dang it" he said disappointed with himself "I'll get it right one day you'll see" she rolls her eyes shaking her head a giggle escaped

"Leni just get him out of here before he embarrasses himself anymore " QT orders

Leni solutes her "Yes Ma'am" she drives off

"You should be a better sister like Leni" Greg earning a punch in the side of the face

"Ya and you should have been born a girl" She walks away "Now come on let's get inside I'm hungry"

"Why are you much nicer to Lincoln then to me" Greg cries out

"Because he's a man who knows how to treat a woman, I don't appreciate the way you treat Leni you attention whore" She halfway to the house "Now come on I'm hungry While I'm helping mom pick her outfit tomorrow you can be in the kitchen making me something to eat"

Greg is rubbing the bruise that's forming on his face, he's about to say something "NOW GREG!" she orders

"ALRIGHT!" He yells back, following his older sister into their house

Back with Leni and Lincoln

The two have been driving to nowhere for two hours Lincoln falls asleep leaving Leni unsupervised, she comes to a stop in front of a stop sign she looks around "Um Linky like where are we" she looks around a little bit more getting no answer "Linky?" She looks over seeing him sleeping peacefully in the passenger sleep "Aww he's so cute looking should I wake him..." she thinks about it a little bit longer "No I like totes gots this I can find our way back before he wakes up" she continues driving

Another three hours passed until Lincoln wakes up, letting out a yawn he looks around first thing is Leni isn't with him the second is he doesn't recognize where he's at "Leni?" He looks around for any sign of her "LENI!" he jumps out of the Pink Wonder and takes off running in a random direction calling for her

Until he hears her calling back to him "Linky!"

"Leni!" he follows the voice even though she sounded frantic telling him not to come any closer when he finally breaks through into a clearing he now sees why there stood a completely naked Leni washing her closes in a stream, Lincoln spins around completely cherry faced "I'm sorry Leni"

She as red-faced as him hangs her wet close on a branch "Linky I told you not to come any closer"

"I'm sorry Leni, but what are you doing," He said not meaning to sound angry, but does

Leni not taking his random anger personal "Well you see Linky I saw a kitty stuck in a tree so I like stopped the car to help the kitty" She gets out of the river "when I like finally got to the kitty the branch that we were on broke and fell into some mud"

"Are you okay?" Lincoln asked

"Hm ya the kitty is safe it ran away as soon as we hit the mud" Leni sitting down a few feet away from the stream

Lincoln walking backward stopping and sits down pressing his back against her "That's good to know, but how about you are hurt"

"Yes I'm fine like the mud soften my fall it didn't hurt that much" a silence spread between the two, until she feels a shift in wait, looking over her shoulder she sees her brother taking off his shirt "Um Lincoln like what are you doing?"

"Hm you're getting my shirt wet" He looks away pressing his bareback against hers

"Oh sorry" The two sit there bareback to bareback just enjoying the weather with each other, Lincoln starts nodding off until he feels Leni standing up he sits up straight eyes wide open "Lincoln I'm going to go check on my closes "

"Oh right" He turns away, putting his best effort in not looking ("My head hurts")

"Okay Lincoln you can look" Leni chimes

He falls back looking up at her "You ready to go!?" he lays there watching her get closer

"Yep" Lincoln pushes off the ground getting back on his feet slipping back into his shirt

"Alright let's get going" as the two made their way back to the pink wonder "Leni," He said getting her attention "Now that I think about it where are we"

She looks away feeling embarrass "I don't know"

"We're lost?" Lincoln looks at her raising an eyebrow

She looks at the ground feeling depress, she nods her head. Lincoln chuckles "Well today is sure is a lot of fun"

Leni looks at Lincoln feeling confused "Whats so fun about being lost"

"That is what an adventure is" He smiles playfully nudging her

"An advnsher?" Leni asks innocently

"Yep an adventure, it wouldn't be fun if we already knew whats going to happen next" He starts running off tours the PinkWonder "Come one Leni"

A surprised Leni yells out "Linky wait for me" she goes chasing after him

"Come on Leni lets go!" He keeps running spinning around flashing her a heartwarming smile

Leni feels her face getting warmer, as a smile spreads across her face, she tackles him to the ground with a hug "Yay, Linky lets go" She said towering over him before she hops back to her feet and gets back running

Quickly springing to his feet he is after her, she gets back into the PinkWonder, Lincoln following quickly after starting it up and off they go to find their way back home "So Linky where do we begin" Leni asks

"First we need to find a local to askes for direction or at least somewhere to start" Lincoln looks around, something catches his attention "*Making a static noise* Captain Leni this is cocaptain Linky asking permission to speak," he said making it sound like he's speaking on an intercom

It takes Leni five minutes to catch on "*Making a static noise* This is captain Leni permission granted"

"Let's follow those sighs to where they lead I think that's a good place to start" Lincoln pointing at a passing by sigh

"*Making a static noice*Like good thinking CoCaptain Linky we totes should follow those sighs" She turns down the road where they lead they reach their destination and what awaits them is a big four-door truck with a twenty-foot width thirty-foot length, Leni slows to a stop in front of the truck

"That's a big truck" Lincoln gets out of the PinkWonder walking around the truck

"Like ya it Totes remind me of Vanzilla back home" Leni follows Lincoln out and around the truck

He chuckles "Wow you're right Leni" His eyes widen with surprise "Leni do you know what this means"

"That Vanzilla isn't as special as our dad wants it to be," Leni said out of nowhere

"No, Well yes that too," Lincoln thinks about it he could help but to agree with her "What you said is true, but what I was going to say is that we have just found a relative of Vanzilla"

A surprised smile spreads across her face "You're totes right Linky" the two of them clime crawl explore the relative of Vanzilla

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING!" A rusty elderly voice bellows, surprising the pair Lincoln nearly falls off the truck but Leni quickly grabbing him

"Thanks, Leni" She lays him back on the top of the truck

"Like no prob Lincoln, Now listen here mister" Leni begins

"Whoa there Leni" Lincoln cutting her off "He did nothing wrong, we are the ones who were doing something wrong"

"But Lincoln that old man there almost got you hurt," Leni said sounding annoyed that he defending the old man

"Yes that's true, but we are the ones who are trespassing on his property and playing with his truck here without his permission," Lincoln said interjecting

"That right you kids get off my truck right now!" He said angerly waving his cane at the two

Lincoln pat Leni on the shoulder "Come on Leni lets get down"

"Fine" she huffed

The two get off the truck walking up to the elderly old man "Now why are you two playing on top of my truck"

"I'm sorry sir but we actually know of a van that is very similar to your truck," Lincoln said politely

"Hmm really" The old man humming

"Yes sir we affectionally call the van Vanzilla so your truck is a relative of Vanzilla so its Truckzilla" Lincoln chuckles and so does the old man

"Truckzilla its been year since I've heard that name" There is a heavy silence falling on the trio as the old man stares at Truckzilla letting all the memories that it holds to come and to go

"Well you see sir me and my" Lincoln began only to be cut off by the old man

"Would you like to take her" The old man interrupts

"What?" Lincoln asked shocked

"Would you like to take her, I've been trying to get ride of Truckzilla for years now and you two are the first to actually come here with some interest, so do you want her" Lincoln stunned trying to find the right words "I'll make you a deal if you can get her running again you can take her" The old man extends his hand out to Lincoln

Lincoln look at his hand then looks at Leni and all she does is shrugged her shoulder "Okay, Deal" Lincoln takes the man hand and gently shakes it

The old man takes some keys out of his pocket handing them to Lincoln "All the tools you'll need are in the truck"

"Thank you" Lincoln taking the keys turning around and nearly running in to Leni

"Hey Linky can I help" She said pointing at her self

A little hesitant at first but a relaxed smile spreads across his face "You sure you want to help these kinds of things will get into your hair and mack your close dirty"

She pauses for a second she didn't think about that, but as quickly as it came it left "That's okay because like what is totes fun about this adventure if you do all the work?"

Lincoln chuckles "Far enough, but I don't want to hear about your dirty close to how dirty your hair is later on, Okay?"

"Okay" She cheers

The pair get to work fixing Truckzilla as they work on the truck old memories come washing back ("Oh dearest Maleana it seems you found your way back to the world to bring the joys of life to this young man") A tear runs down his face ("I wish I wasn't such an arrogant punk back then you would still be here today with me") He's travel down memory lane is interrupted by the sound of an engine starting

"SHE LIVES" The due cheer

"Well that's surprising you two actually got her running again" The old man lets out a whistle

"Well like I said before, oomf LENI!" Leni wasn't paying attention when she steps off the top of Truckzilla

She lets out a nervous giggle "Oops sorry Linky" She pleads

Lincoln gets back on his feet with her on his shoulders, letting out an angry sigh sounding more like a growl ignoring the ringing that goes off threw his entire body"It's fine just give me a warning next time will you please" he looks up at her

"Like totally next time" She nods her head

The old man chuckles "She can be trouble sometimes can't she" Lincoln points up at Leni making sure he understood

The old man nods his head, Lincoln blows a raspberry "You have no idea" rolling his eyes

"I have a better idea then you know" The old man turns around raising his hand "Take good care of her"

"Are you talking about Truckzilla or the blond on my shoulders!?" Lincoln yells out pointing at his passenger on his shoulders

"Both boy!" He yells back

He looks up at her she looks down at him "Can't I have the easiest one!?" Lincoln joking

Which leads Leni choking him between her thighs on the ground "Linky" she whines at him sounding hurt

His feet are flailing gasping for air "I'm sorry I'm sorry I was joking I was joking" He struggles to pull apart her legs and their amazingly hilarious strong hold on him, setting off more ringing through his entire body

"Well I like totally didn't find it funny" She with her hands on her hips loosens her hold on him

"Some time the easiest things in life aren't the best boy!" The old man chuckles watching this unfolds

"I know!" Lincoln wiggles getting comfortable "I know," he said gently

"And you better not forget" the old man calls out

"Ya he's totes right like you better not forget," She said poking his forehead

"As if I could," he said sound annoyed, as Leni plays with his cowlick like a cat

The old man chuckles rubbing his neck the physical memory comes back ("I hope you don't make the same mistake I made young man" The tears come back rolling down his face

After a little long of this annoyingly cozy cuddle time, Lincoln pats Leni's legs letting her know to release him and she does, getting off the ground "Come on Leni it's time we get going"

"Okay!" She sings springing back to her feet

Before she goes off Lincoln takes her by the hand surprising her she looks at him with a questioning look, he tugs her hand patting the hood of Truckzilla it takes her a second or two before she figures out what he's hinting she gets back on the hood of Truckzilla's hood, before she could stand up he turns his back to he her and gently pulls her onto his shoulders "Lincoln what are you doing?" She giggles and yelps with joy now happily seated on his shoulders

"I'm taking you back to the PinkWonder" He begins walking away, the ringing goes off his back down to his legs

"Linky I can walk on my own!" She happily cheers not hiding her joy of her ride

"I know you can, but right now Madam Leni I shall carry thee to thy carriage" he speaks as a Midevil gentleman

Leni looks down at him pauses she trying figures out what he said it takes five minutes until it clicks,"Aww" She clears her throat "Why I thank thee kind act Sir Lincoln it's sweet of thee to put such a valid effort to a humble maiden as myself"

Lincoln lets out a whistle "Nice job Maiden Leni" He looks up at her giving her a wink

She giggles returning the wink "Like thank you Sir Lincoln" A blush spreads across her face

As Lincoln walks back to the PinkWonder with every bounce in his step, every shift of the combined weight sends the ringing sensation through his entire body, he can't ignore them anymore ("What the hell is going on with me?")

Sir Lincoln achieved carrying Madam Leni back to the PinkWonder

He crotches down putting her feet back on the ground getting her off his shoulders, he pulls his head out from between her legs he stands up a rippling ringing goes off threw his whole entire body making him flinch in surprise. Taking her by the hand leading to the driver side, opening the door for her "Madam" he gestures with gentlemen's bow

Leni giggles as a blush lightens up her face, she lifts the end of her summer dress give him a cursy "Like thanck you, my good sir" He closes the door walking back to Truckzilla

"Where are you going?" She asks watching him leave

"I'm driving Truckzilla, you should turn PinkWonder around so you can get out" He suggested

"Good idea!" she said louder than needed, started up the PinkWonder turning around facing it to lead Lincoln in the Truckzills, she watches him through the rearview mirror watching him what seems to be like he struggling to walk "Lincoln are you okay" She calls out to him getting no reply

The ringing sensation seems to only get worst after Lincoln drops Leni off at the PinkWonder, he couldn't hear her calling to him ("Dame this is annoying") He rubs his shoulder hoping it will help,("What the hell!?") he couldn't even feel is own touch, he smacks his shoulder but still no feeling. He checks himself ("Okay I have no feeling except this annoying ringing in my shoulder, my back, and in both my legs. I do have feeling in my face, chest and both my arms") He gets into Truckzilla ("I don't have any feeling in my legs but my volition doesn't seem to be off in anyway")

He put Truckzilla into drive, surprising how well it drives pulling up to the PinkWonder, he's about to roll down the window when something in one of the seats behind him catches his attention he dives into the back seats "Lincoln!?" Leni calls out to him, but not getting a reply again she sits the feeling unhappy being yet again ignored by her brother

Lincoln returns rolling down his window throwing something out the window into the passenger seat of the PinkWonder "A Walkie-talkie?"

She picks it up hearing static then her brother's voice "Captain Leni this is Captain Lincon can you hear me?"

She looks blankly at the Walkie-Talkie then at her brother seeing him smiling at her, she holds her Walkie-Talkie to her moth pushing the button "I read you loud and clear Captain Lincoln are you ready to move out?"

"Ready and Able Captain Leni lead the way" He replies

"Ten-four" Leni puts the PinkWonder into drive, driving away with Lincoln in Truckzilla right behind her

The Two Captains are now on the road driving now three hours away from where they got Truckzilla

Leni hears static from her Walkie-Talkie in the passenger seat "Captain Leni this is Captain Lincoln"

She picks up her Walkie-Talkie "Like go ahead Captain Lincoln"

"Um Leni I just realized something," Lincoln said sounding embarrassed

"And like what may that be?" Leni ask sound curies

"I just realized I never asked that old man for any direction" He nervously chuckles

"Um, Linky?" She asks not liking were this is going

"Yep we're still lost, Dang it" more nervous chuckling

"Like that's okay Linky we will totes find our way back home," She said beaming

"Ya I know" In Truckzilla a blush lightens up it's white-haired captain, he shackes his head ("Leni")


	3. Chapter 3

Two Captain's Driving through a back road going nowhere they are familiar with

The time and the physical work has taken its toll on the sibling. Lincoln and Leni heads are bobbing back and forth fighting to stay awake, Lincoln headbutts the car horn startling Leni back awake she lets out a high pitch scream causing Lincoln jump out of his skin and nearly causing the two to drive off the road. After the two regain control of their vehicles, Lincoln picks up his walkie-talkie "Captain Leni this is Captain Lincoln" He said panting

"Go ahead Captain Lincoln," Leni said also panting

"I believe we need to pull over and take a nap before we crash our first cars," he said able to calm his heart rate

Leni takes a big gulp of air "I like totally agree we need some sleep *yawns*" Leni pulls over with Lincoln right behind her

"Hey, Leni?" Lincoln said over the walkie-talkie

"Like yes, Linky?" Leni replies

"I think you should put the roof up on the PinkWonder" Lincoln finishes with a yawn

"Hm like how do you do that?" said with her cute question look which he didn't get to see

"Look over into the passenger side," Lincoln said crawling out of the driver seat into the back seat

"Okay," Leni said

"There is a compartment" Lincoln getting comfortable

"Um like where is it," Leni said confused

Lincoln lets out another yawn "I'm coming over" he said over the walkie-talkie before turning it off

Lincoln climes back into to the driver's seat and out of Truckzilla he goes walking over to the passenger side of the PinkWonder "Did I do something wrong?" Leni said worriedly

"Hm oh no it's not you I'm just too tired right now," he said calming her down, Lincoln open the compartment on the passenger side taking Leni's hand and guides her in finding the switch to put the top up "And that's where the switch is" gently pulling putting the top on "There you go" he said after the top covered

Lincoln is about to get out of the PinkWonder "Um Linky, like why don't you sleep with me in the PinkWonder?" Leni said sounding nervous

He looks into the back of the PinkWonder "No thank, there is more room in Truckzilla"

"Oh." She said sounding heartbroken

"Why don't you come with me to Truckzilla?" Lincoln offers, he gets out of PinkWonder "Just lock up and take the keys with you so no one can steal your car"

"Okay!" She said cheerfully as she does he walks over to the driver seat opening the door for her "Aww what a gentleman" she coos she steps out locking her door and closes it

Taking her by the hand leading her to Truckzilla the two separate she goes to the passenger side he to the driver's side, he crawls over into the back seats pulling two seats in "Now we have a bed" he lays down getting comfy, he opens one eye watching her

"Ooooh like that is totes a way better idea" She crawls over to him she hovers over him

"What is it?" He asks with a smile

"Nothing~" She sings with her own sweet smile as she cuddles up with him, with her head on his chest and his arm involuntary wrapped around her holding as close as he can "Hey Linky?" she snuggling into him

His eyes are closed he grunts letting her know he isn't out just yet "Do you remember our last time we snuggle like this?"

He hummed thinking "I think the last time we snuggled like this was when I ... was ... six?" said not to sure

"Yep," she sounding like he got the answer right "You were six and I was ten" she rolls over on top of him her elbow by his head resting her head in her hands "Why did you stop?"

"I stopped?"

"Yes you, I lied there still awake waiting for you to come that one night, but you didn't and you haven't come ever since, I still leave my door unlocked for you"

"You do?"

"Yep even though Lori keeps telling me to stop, but I still do" she looks down at him, seeing him searching his head for an answer "So like why did you stop coming?"

He hums again thinking, still not coming up with an answer "I " he pauses a little longer "I don't really know" He studders a bit

She looks at him a little angry at his answer, he raises an eyebrow in question to this as quickly as it came it was gone "Like we should tote cuddle like this more" she said sweetly with a look that makes him nervous "Please" said in a way that sent a shiver through his body

"Let's talk about that later right now let's take a nap" He wusses out

She blows a razzberry in his face "Boo on you" she gently flicks his noses before lays back on him getting comfy

"Ya ya ya" he mocks her ("And you're heavy") The two lay there as the wonder of dreamland takes these two to their own worlds

* * *

Leni's dream

She sitting in front of a mirror having her hair brushed by her mom "You nervous for today honey" she ask

"NO! I'm like so excited" she cheers with her hands above her heads

Making her mother chuckle already knowing that was the answer "Okay, okay calm down we still have to get you in the dress" she finishes brushing Leni's hair

As soon as Rita got done Leni springs out of her seat "Whoa there Mrs. Bouncy you might rip the dress if you don't calm down" Quintessence, standing in front of the dress acting as a shield

"Sorry" She sang while spinning in place

"I bet you are, now hands up" Quintessence orders

Leni throws her hands up enjoying the feeling the of the dress thrown over her and how nicely it hugs the curves of her body as it gets tighten and there she stands in a white dress with black petals scattered through the whole thing, Quintessence lets out a whistle "Whoa Leni you've out done your self with this dress"

"Thank you" She sings as she spins around making it look like the black petals danced across her white dress

"Now honey hold still," Rita said getting her excited daughter attention, she does allow her to put the bail on and pulling it over her face another of her friends come up handing her a bouquet that matches her dress

"Well aren't you a jaw-dropping beauty," Another one of Leni's friends said making all the girls in the room giggle

"Alright everyone its time to get you out there "he's" waiting," Rita said trying to calm the room down

The girls get herded out of the room by Quintessence, she stands there holding the door open "Ready honey" Rita asked

Leni does last second starting ups, with a bright beaming smile "Ready mommy" the three walk out of the room in a flash there stood Lynn Sr "Hi daddy" Rita and Quintessence goes on before them

"Well there she is my beautiful girl," He said proudly, Leni takes her fathers arm "You ready to do this?"

"Yes" she sings "Are you ready to do this" She looks at her father who falling apart right where he stands

"No" The tears rolled down his face "No I am not but I'm going to do this" He wipes the tears away with one last deep breath the doors open welcoming the Daughter and her Father with 'here comes the bride' to the open air wedding ceremony

As they made her way to the podium where the man she will be spending the rest of her life stood to her right she sees all her family and friends which only made her even happier then before if that could be possible, then she looks to the left where her future husband love ones are all she sees are rows of empty chairs, then she looks at her man but can't see his face due to the setting sun blocking his face. Leni makes it to the alter Lynn Sr lets go of his little girls, goes and sits next to his wife still falling apart his wife cuddles up to him to comfort him. The two stood there hand in hands "Dearly beloved we come here today to join these two in holy matrimony" The preacher's voices fade away

The preacher's voice fades back "Now do you Leni Loud takes _ to be your husband to have and to hold through sickness and health, through good times and bad till death do you part

"I do," she said without hesitation

"Now do you _ take Leni Loud to be your wife to have and to hold through sickness and through health, though, good time and bad to have and to hold till death do you part" The preacher spoke

The man stands there silently, he takes a deep breath "No, I deserve better" A loud shattering noise echoes.

* * *

Outside of Leni's dream

She springs awake about to break down in tears before the tears could start rolling she looks over at Lincoln who's looking at his bleeding hand, looking like someone one who just watches someone just got murdered, he looks at her with the eyes of a dead man

"Owei, Lincoln whats happen!?" He keeps looking at her with no reply "Linky?" no life in his eyes he just keeps looking at her for a second or two before looking at his bleeding hand "Linky answer me!" he starting to scare her

He does not he just lays back down holding his bleeding hand in the air letting the blood drip on his face. Looking down at her brother trying to figure out something to do to get him to 'wake up' but couldn't get any ideas. She reaches over to get the first aid kite that is under the seat after getting it she starts tending to his bleeding hand. She tries to talk to him getting nothing in reply. She finishes treating his hand "And there you go now Linky" She looks back at him seeing why he's asleep again as he sleeps she curls up hugging her knees silently cries all by herself she doesn't get to do this for long until she hears whimpering

"Where are you" She looks back seeing Lincoln looking for her, whimpering as his hand rubs the spot where she was laying, his whimpering turns into silent crying as he looks for her more frantic

She leans over whispering in his ear with the tears still rolling "I'm right here" she cuddles into him he wraps his arms around her they intangled their bodies together the tears stop after an exchange of a kiss each nuzzling into each other they sleep peacefully safe and warm "I love you Linky"

* * *

Rewind back into Lincoln's dream

Lincoln wakes up in an unfamiliar place filled with ringing "Hello" he tries but nothing comes out

"Hello" He tries again but nothing comes out, he looks around the unfamiliar place finding a door, with no other choice he gets to his feet and goes tours the door, as he approaches the door the rining gets louder

("Where is that ringing coming from?") he digs both his ears out with his pinkies to try to get the ringing to stop, but no luck

Opening the door he comes face to face with a literally bloody mess, he tries to go back into the room but it was gone he lets out a sight ("Dame it") turning back around "I guess I don't have a choice" he pauses ("Oh right I can't talk").

He walks through the blood-filled hall as it drips and runs from the walls and ceiling decorated with torn flesh and internals splattered and sticking all around. Despite the gory scenery, Lincoln can't ignore the disturbing feeling of comfort he was getting seeing the aftermath of the monster that did this, the gut-churning seans of satisfaction of watching the people that are half dead trying desperately fighting a losing battle of trying to keep living only to be taken by death as if its the greatest blessing, he found it funny seeing a server committing suicide screaming "If I'm going to die it's going to be by my own will!" the person pulls his head back and plunjess it into a knife, he pulls back the knife didn't get deep enough the person keeps head butting the table until death has finally welcomed the person

Lincoln giggles ("Well talking about getting a head start to going no were fast") his eye stop open in shock of what he just thought, frantically looking around ("Where did that come from!") He screamed in his head but to only gets drowned out by all the ringing. He keeps walking then he starts walking faster seeing more and more, faster and faster, the sick and twisted joy only grows as he now runs faster than he ever knew he could flying down the hallway the ringing only gets louder, until silent he runs strat smacks into a door, he pins himself against that door trying to cry, but only laughter comes out the harder he tries to cry the harder he laughs

He stands there beating his head against the door trying to get the laughter to quit but to no prevail. A word freezes his assault on himself a simple word coming from behind the door "Mine"

His muscles clench "Mine"

His bleeding forehead runs cold "Mine

A cold sweat runs down his back "Mine"

His entire body shook "Mine"

Reasoning and rightful choice doesn't excite right now as he reaches a trembling hand for the knob "Mine"

Opening that door and there stood him, himself with blood dripping hands and bright pink hair, Lincoln stood there looking at himself with a mixture of fear and joy seeing himself the way he is, in a blink of an eye pink hair Lincoln grabbed white hair Lincoln by the side of his face "Mine" where his last word he heard before having his spun around snapping his neck with no effort a loud shattering noise echoes.

* * *

Outside of Lincoln Dream

His eyes shot open looking up at the roof of the Truckzilla ("That's familiar"), sitting up he was welcomed by a stinging pain in his hand, holding it up seeing the damage done, his hand has metal shards embedded into it, his fingernails are torn out sticking up, he flexes the muscles in his hand feeling how deep the metal shards are ("All the way to the bone?") he flexes his hand again ("Yep")

He feels a wind passes by him, in the corner of his eye he sees Leni sit up and is about to scream or cry until she looked at him ("Leni!?")

"Owei, Lincoln whats happen!?" He just stares at her unable to find any words ("Realy Leni!? You were about to break down screaming, crying, or both" He goes back looking at his hand ("You're putting aside your trouble more worried about my injured hand?")

"Linky answer me" He just keeps looking at his hand

("And it seems I'm starting to scare her") He lays back down watching her wracking her brain trying to figure out something to say but is getting nothing

(You're too much of a sweetheart for your own good") She reaches over and pulling out a first aid kit from under the seat. He just lays there letting her tend to his injured hand watching her desperately keep herself together while at the same time trying to get him to be happy again and it is killing him watching her do this to herself

Lincoln closes his eyes not able to watch anymore "There you go Linky" feeling she has just finished with his hand

He lays there listening to her shift movement, followed shortly by a sound that just kills him even more, he opens his eyes enough to see her curled up crying, threating tears to start leaking from him, he starts brushing where she laid whimpering "Where are you"

The tears start rolling now he keeps 'searching' for her "Where are you

Felling her tears landing on his cheek her sweet voice ring in his ear "I'm right here" followed by her warm embraced

("I'm not going to let you go") The two tangled into each other, now safe

He feels a gentle sensation pressed against his skin, his eyes are open enough to see her kissing him on the cheek, he returns the kiss with that the tears on both halves has stopped "I love you Linky", now warm

He feels Leni fall sleep still holding onto him not daring to let him go and he would dare you to try and take her from him. His body moves on it own and kisses once more this time on the lips "I love you too Leni" He whispers in her ear and with that peace finally washes him back into Z-land.

* * *

The two captains sleep for two more hours, the sun is starting to set when they wake

The two now awake, realizing what time it is the Leni is out and back behind the spin thing of the PinkWonder and Lincoln behind the spiny thing of the Truckzilla and they are off back in finding there way back to their family. The two drive aimlessly until a Bicker Bar comes into view

"Like Captain Linky, this is Captain Leni" Lincoln picks up the walkie-talkie

"Go ahead Captain Leni"

"Um like should we go in there?"

"You mean the Bicker Bar"

"Ya lets pull over and go in there"

Lincoln thinks about it "Linky?"

"Ya we should we do need direction, I have no clue where we're at" The two pull over in front of the bar, side by side each other

There outside of the Bicker Bar is a past out drunk guy holding a welcoming a sigh "Um Linky is that man okay should we like help him or something"

Lincoln looks at the man and shrugs "No leave him, the best thing to do it let him sleep it off"

"Sleep what off?" Lincoln takes her by the hand leading her to the doubled doors

"All the alcohol he drank," He said simply

"Oh..." Leni pulls on his making him look back at her "Don't you dare get into drinking alcohol" she pokes his nose

"I don't want to" He pokes her nose back "You better not ether" he playfully pinches her cheek

"Like as if" she huffs.

The two open the double doors seeing the mess that is awaiting them, to sum it up an all-around stereotypical want-to-be-tough-guy bar brought to life and as soon as they enter all eyes are on them they go to the bar unaffected by all the evil glares they were getting. Lincoln knocks on the bar "Bartenders!?" he asks looking for say, person,

"Hold *hic* yor whores *hic* boy, Jiffy went don to *hic* get mor ooz " Lincoln looks over at a man banging his mug against the bar and it seems he is having a hard time sitting on the stool "and aren't you a pretty boy" the drunk guy reaches out for him only for him to fall off the stool and passes out right there

Leni and Lincoln look at each other "Don't ever start drinking" they ordered each other at the same time, only to give each other a smile

Lincoln and Leni sat at the bar waiting for the bartender to be back, Lincoln is watching the everyone in the bar like watching an old cartoon, Leni is watching something that seems to capture her attention, Lincoln fills a genital tug on his arm looks over seeing Leni with a confused look on her face "Lincoln, like what are they doing?" she points at a group of buffed up meathead gathered around a table

After watching a few second Lincoln figures out what they're doing "Those men over there are Arm-wrestling" he informs her

"Arm-wrestling?" She watches a little longer "There arms aren't wrestling, there just holding hands, but why are their faces turning red" After Leni said that everyone in the bar looked at her like she was stupid

Lincoln doesn't like the look everyone is giving her "You see Leni,.Arm-wrestling is testing one strength against someone else" Leni look at him confused

"Here let me show you" Lincoln pulls Leni to face him putting his right elbow on the counter, Leni looks at Lincoln's hand she then looks back at the men at the table, and repeats this two more time until she put her left elbow on the table, unsure of her action she looks at Lincoln giving her a soft smile with a nod of the head aproving, she then takes his hand intangiling her fingures with his, he shackes his head sperating their hands then do a proper arm-wresiling hand holding, then taking his left hand presses it against her elbow Leni coping Lincoln, she looks at him quetioning

"You see Leni it's cheating to take your elbow off the table, this is to make sure you don't cheat" he informs her

"Oooooh, so how do you win?" Leni asked

"To win you got to get the back of the hand of your opponent on the table," Lincoln said rubbing the back of Leni's hand than his own

"Like this?" Leni quickly out the back of her hand on the table

"What a dumb ass blond" A man at the pool table spoke

"I say the definition of dumbass blonds," Another man at the pool table said nudging the other man making him snicker

Choosing to ignore it "Actual Leni that my win, if you want to win you have to get my hand on the table"

"Oh like this" She nearly throws him off his stool, causing the ringing sensation to start back up

"Yep" he manages to say while struggling to stay on his bar stool

"Oh I get it... but why is it called Arm-wrestling?" She looks at Lincoln still question

"I don't know that just a name and some names are just wired and make no sense" He smiles

"Ya... can I go Arm-wrestling them," Leni asked pointing at the group of men still arm-wrestling

Lincoln trying to hold back his laughter ("Oh I want to see this, this is going to be funny"), he clears his thought "Go right ahead"

Leni jumps off the barstool walking over to the men, just in time one of the men finally won throwing his hands in the arm "Oh ya who next!?" the man who just lost gets out of the seat with his head hung in shame

"Like I'm next" Leni said so happy and bubbly

The winning man stops his cheering look at Leni, she gives him a heartwarming smile. The man bust up laughing followed by the other men in the bar, as they laugh Leni tucks her dress underneath her as she sat in the chair and putting her right elbow on the table redying her self "No offense girly, you're playing a mans game"

She looks at the man confused, she then turns around "Linky is Arm-wrestling a mans game?"

"No it is not he just being mean," Lincoln said rolling his eyes "Oh by the way where is the bartender?"

"He went into the seller to get more booze" a guy at the pool table spoke up

"Oh, thank you," Lincoln said getting a grunt in reply

"Why are you being mean" Leni ask the man

"Look here girly there are things in this world for only men and thing are only for women" The man getting sick of Leni

"And I say you will lose," Lincoln said walking up behind Leni

"Boy how about you do the right thing and take your girlfriend here before she breaks a nail," The man said making fun of Leni

"Aww aren't you sweet, but you don't need worry I use Amy's nail sealer after ever manicure" She looks over her very well maintain nails, giving the man across the table a sweet smile

All the men in the bar look at her with an 'are you kidding me' look plastered on their faces, all of the men introduced the palm of their hands to their faces when it was obvious she wasn't catching on what just been said "Lord all mighty we just met the queen of brain dead blonds" one man grumbles making all the men chuckle

Leni looks around "What so funny?"

She looks at Lincoln seeing the anger in his eyes "Okay apparently you're going need some inspiration"

"Inspiration? Oh you need fashion tip okay let's start with" Leni gets cut off

"WILL YOU SHUT UP" The man across the table from her yells at her

Making her jump, Lincoln is not happy "Leni I'll be right back" He snarls, leaving the bar and goes to Truckzilla shortly coming back with two hands full of money "One-thousand dollars, if by chance you beat Leni" He holds in his right hand, "With an extra five hundred goes to buying everyone in here another round of whatever they're drinking"

"Now listen here boy that" The man is interrupted by Lincoln slamming the money on the table

"Shut up and arm-wrestle her" He snarls again

The man looks at Lincoln seeing he isn't fooling, Letting out sigh "Alright boy but don't you dare blame me if your girlfriend here gets hurt"

"The only thing to worry here is Leni accidentally ripping that arm of yours off, oh by the way you're going to have to put all you got in this" Lincoln said coldly to the man

The man takes Leni's hand, wanting to teach Lincoln a lesson, he pours everything into it but doesn't even budge her, she just sits there watching the man's face goes red his body pouring sweat. "Lincy like what do I do next?"

"Leni you got to put the back of his hand on the table," Lincoln said feeling proud of Leni

"Oh right" With no effort at all she slams his hand to the table "Like that?'

Lincoln wraps his arms around "Yep just like that" she smiles brightly enjoying his hold on her

The Bartender walked in rolling a five-hundred-gallon barrel of alcohol "Whats going on in here" The big man bellowed

"That's the bartender," Lincoln asked one of the men in the bar

"Yep," A man in the bar said

Lincoln walks away leaving the money on the table "Excuse me sir" Lincoln walking up to the bartender

"What do you want, boy?" The bartender looking like the day has taken its toll on him

"Well you see me and my sister over there" He pointed at Leni with his thumb, The bartender watches her beat another man at arm-wrestling with no effort at all "We're lost and we need some direction so we can find our way back home"

"Not from around these part huh boy, ya I can help you" The man snaps at him, The bartender walks behind the bar pulling out a map, as the two disgust direction, Leni is beating every man in the bar "And that's how you get back to Royal wood" they finished there designation

"Okay thank you very much" The two are about the shake hands, when Leni pulls Lincoln off the bar stool he was sitting on, she drags him back to the table where the arm-wrestling was taking place "Leni, you surprise," he said trying to catch his breath

"Oops" She giggles "Sorry Linky, but someone is challenging you to an arm-wrestling match"

"What?" Leni drops him into the seat, there sat across him is a big man that's the first thing to get his attention the second thing is all the money that was on the table "Where did all this money come from" Lincoln asking Leni

She shrugged "I don't know, every time I beat one of the men the pile of money got bigger" She smiles at him innocently

Lincoln looks at Leni with a question plaster on his face, he realizes he isn't going to get any other information out of her he starts using his head. Thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking then ding, he goes wide-eyed realizing before he could fix the misunderstanding the big man slams his fist on the table "Now listen here boy I betting six out of seven of my finest motorcycles for all that money" he puts his elbow to the table "Now come on" he orders

Lincoln shakes his head "No it seems there is a misunderstanding" He clears his throat "I never meant to starts all of this" He gestures to the money "I only started this because Leni wanted to arm-wrestle, and that guy" The first man Leni beat who is now sulking in the corner "Was being a jerk so it was all just a persuasion "

The man across the table grabs Lincoln by the collar of his neck, Leni grabs Lincoln by the foot "I don't care" His grip around his neck only tighten "You have been doing nothing but hiding behind your girlfriend and using her to earn easy money"

"Let him go" Leni yelled at the big man

"I have not!" Lincoln yells at the man "I told you all it was is to get that asshole to quit looking down on Leni, If you assholes want your money back you take it" Lincoln was not intimidated by the big man

He throw Lincoln back into his seat "That was liked not totes at all" Leni screamed at the big man, he ignores her

Leni helps Lincoln back up "You two aren't leaving here with all that money" The man puts his elbow back on the table "Now come on" he orders Lincoln

Lincoln looks overseeing two men with shotguns standing guard daring him to try, he raises an eyebrow in question "This is unnecessary, but you're not going to listen are you"

"Quit your useless yapping and let's do this" The man is losing his patience

"In one ear out the other" Lincoln shakes his head

"Linky you don't have too" He stops her, with raising a hand

"Naw Leni it doesn't matter if I win or lose this thing it just best to get this over with" Lincoln put his elbow on the table then puts his hand in the man hand

"Well do your best Linky" She wraps him in a hug from behind

"I will" He leans into her hold. He was not afraid of the big man across the table no matter how hard he tries to enforce fear in him, all Lincoln wanted to do is get it over with so he can get him and his sister out of there

Leni removes her hold on Lincoln and the arm-wrestling began, Lincoln puts all his effort into it, kicking off the ringing sensation through his whole entire body. The big man laughs "Is that all you got boy" The big man doesn't notice Lincoln steady growing strength

With one quick motion, the Big Man slams Lincoln's hand to the table so he thought, stopping two degrees from the table the ringing sensation is now rippling through his whole entire body "You can do it Linky" Leni cheering him on, five degrees away from the table

Which goes unheard all he can hear is ringing his whole entire brain is ringing "So you got some fight in you after all" The Big man said happily, fifteen inches away from the table

The Big Man now pours all he has into it, they are now back in the ninety degrees starting position, sweat is pouring from the man the, ringing sensation has completely taken over Lincoln from the tips of his toes to the tip of his cowlick there is not one single inch in Lincoln that isn't ringing

Lincoln is clenching his teeth hard enough to make his teeth gums bleed, he starts winning when the ringing sensation gets worst to the point that his ears start bleeding, it goes unnoticed Eight-five degrees

The men are cheering for the BigMan despite his demand for silence Seventy degrees

The only one cheering for Lincoln is Leni even though it goes unheard Sixty degrees

Even the Bartender left the behind of the bar unattended he isn't rooting anyone on he like Lincoln doesn't see any point in any of this, Forty-five degrees

The BigMan pushes himself be-on his limits, but it doesn't change anything, twenty degrees

The men cheer louder, it doesn't do any good in the slightest, Ten degrees

Nine degrees, Eight degrees, Seven degrees: Leni is jumping up and down: "Go Linky go you're doing it!" she cheers above all

Six degrees, Five degrees, Four degrees: The Big man knows he loses but he isn't going down without a fight

Three degrees, Two degrees, One degrees: Leni lets out a joy full squeal making the man and bartender to cover there ears

Zero: Lincoln wins "You won Linky" Leni tackling Lincoln out of his chair making him let go of the big man's hand and his bleeding ears still go unnoticed?

He just lays there in Leni's hold catching his breath allowing the ringing to die down enough so he can hear something else, he looks up at Leni's bright smile face hearing the first thing is "Like You've totes won Linky"

"I've won?" Lincoln look over at the Bigman who is on the floor the other men in the bar are trying to help him back on his feet

"Ya like you totally won the arm-wrestling match," She said sounding proud

"Alright whoop" he lazily swing his fist in the air, he looks at her again "Leni can you help me back to my feet?"

"Sure" She carefully and lovingly helps Lincoln back to his feet and doesn't let him go until she sure he can stand on his own

"I told you before I wasn't hiding behind Leni and I wasn't using her to get easy money," Lincoln said still trying to catch his breath

The Big mand and all the other men in the bar even the Bartender felt embarrassed for accusing him of doing that "I'm sorry" They all said in unity

"If you want you can have your money back," Lincoln said his breathing has calmed down more

All the men in the bar shook their head "Your girlfriend earned it and ma'am I'm sorry for looking down on you like I did" The man that started all this said followed by all the other men saying the same thing

Causing Lincoln to smile seeing all the men respecting his sister better, he pulls her into a one-armed hug she more than happy to return it with a bright smile even though she didn't catch on what is going on right now. The Bigman pulling six keys out of his pocket throwing them at Lincoln, he catches them on reflexes surprising himself with his action "And you earn six of my finest motorcycles " the Bigman now on his feet gesturing the two to follow him

After rounding up all the money, which is now thirty thousand dollars the two follow the Bigman out to the garage where he is keeping his motorcycles, Lincoln holds the keys up to the Bigman "So which one do these keys go to" The Bigman takes the Keys showing to which bike they go too three of the keys went to Three Choppers, two Cruisers, and one sport-touring

"You better take good care of my babies here" The Bigman threatened Lincoln

Which goes unnoticed "Lana is going to love seeing the new addition" Lincoln chuckles rolling his eyes as he sits on the sport-touring

"Ya she like totes going to enjoy what we're going to bring" Leni tying to sit on one of the cruisers but doesn't seem at all comfortable

Lincoln getting off the motorcycle, taking the ramp that was leaning against the wall behind the door "Leni you can start bringing the bikes out" Lincoln leaves going to Truckzilla

"Okay" She gets off the cruiser she is on holding it stead she kicks the kick stands out from underneath it "Come on Any" she sings as she pushes the bike she just named

"Any?" the Bigman ask looking at the other men to make sure he wasn't the only to just hear that after she left the men the garage follow after her

Lincoln set up the ramp so the bikes can get into the bed of Truckzilla "Hi Linky!" She cheers

"Hey Leni" Lincoln stands in front of the ramp ready to take the bike

"Here's Any" She chimes so happily

"Any?" He takes the bike away from her positioning the bike so another one can get into the bed of the truck "You name the bike Any?"

"Like ya I name my first bike Any" She smiles at him as he looks at her confused, her smiles fades "Is that wrong"

Lincoln lets out a huff with a light chuckle "No, I wasn't going to even name the bikes so if you want to name them, go right ahead"

"YAY!" she throws her hands in the air

"Now Leni you get up there" He points at the bed of Truckzilla

"Okay" she uses the ramp to get into the bed of Truckzilla

"You see how I have the first bike?" Lincoln ask making sure she does

"Yes I do" She nodded

"I'm going to go get another bike, can you please put the bike in the opening next to Any?" Lincoln ask her making sure she got what he's getting at

"Yes I can," She said with confidence "I'll be gentle, and use these boxes" She points at the empty boxes inside Truckzilla "To make sure they don't rub against each other"

Lincoln lifts himself up playfully pinches her cheek, making her giggle "I'm happy to hear that" he said proudly of her

Lincoln walks back to the garage to get another bike "Are you really going to let her name your bikes" The Bigman ask as soon as Lincoln enters the garage hoping he's wrong

Lincoln shrugs "I wasn't going to name them in the beginning so if she wants to name them she can go right ahead" he leaves the garage with one of the Choppers

The color in his face drains, he turns around hanging his head sulking in a corner of the garage, the other men comfort him ("I'm sorry my babies I should of never bet you") (Doesn't it suck being right sometimes)

Lincoln arrives at Truckzilla "Leni' He said getting her attention "So whats the name of this bike?" he brings the bike to the ramp

"That's Mini" He hands the bike up to her

"Mini?" He asks

She nods her head "Yep" she reaches into Truckzilla for one of the empty boxes, giving Lincoln a full view of her rear view

Lincoln turns his head to the left trying to get a better look at what is under her summer dress but quickly shacks his head getting those thoughts out of his head. Going over to one of the doors he opens it pulling out some rope "Alright Leni it's your turn to go get a bike"

"Okay" She struts down the ramp like a model on a catwalk, stops at the end of the ramp take a pose before she could turn around and walk back up the ramp, Lincoln shoves her tour the garage

"Leni go get the next bike" He rolls his at her action

She glares at him pouting "Fine" she huffs

Lincoln jumps into the bed of the truck, positioning the boxes to keep the bikes from rubbing against each other than securing both of the bikes with the rope and gets this done just in time for Leni to come back with the other cruiser "So what the name of that bike?"

"This is Mighty" She leads the bike to the ramp

About to start leading it up the ramp, but is stopped by Lincoln "Hold on Leni"

She looks up seeing him getting the bike place ready for it, as she waits for him she kicks the kickstand out, putting the bike down shes about to go get another bike but before she did an idea crosses her mind, she pick the bike back up kicking the kickstand and sits on it. She just sits there, Lincoln looks up about to call her he notices the look on her face "Having a hard time getting comfortable on the bike are you?"

"Like ya, the idea of driving one of these down the road totally does not sound like a tote idea" she shivers at the idea

"Don't worry too much about that Leni, it will take some time for you to get your motorcycle listens so that will leave plenty time for you to build more confidence and get more comfortable on the bike," Lincoln said to soothe his sister worries

"You'll teach me how to drive a motorcycle?" Leni ask fear present in her eyes

The fear in her eyes only seems to be getting worries as the memories of all her attempts to learn to drive, sensing his sister fears he jumps out of the bed of the truck pinching her check harder than last time getting her to look at him "Leni I've never driven a motorcycle ether so you'll be teaching me as much as I'll be teaching you, so come on lets learn how to drive these bikes together"

"I'll be teaching you?" This seems to catch her by surprise, but her surprise turns into a warm cheerful smile at the idea of giving Lincoln something he has always given her so freely

"Now come on let us get Mighty into the bed of Truckzilla" He jumps back into Truckzilla's bed

"Okay" She gets off of Mighty, pushing it up the ramp to Lincoln who took it moving it next to Mini and securing it with the rope after making sure the cardboard will protect the bikes from rubbing up against each other

The duo walk back and forth getting the two choppers and the small one sport-touring Lincoln got one of the choppers and it was named Moe, Leni got the other chopper naming it Catch, Lincoln comes back with the last motorcycle the Sport-touring and it was named The Tiger and each one went into the back of Truckzilla being tied down separately using cardboard to protect them from rubbing up against each other and the edges of Truckzilla's bed "Alright we're down" Lincoln declared throwing his hands in the air cheering with Leni

"Hold on right there" the Bigman bellows, catching the two by surprise "You two ain't leaving until I make sure each one of those bikes"

"You don't need to worry there ready to go," Lincoln said fully confident with the job he and Leni did

The Bigman ignores him and goes and jump into the bed of Truckzilla followed by all the other men in the bar examining the bikes and Truckzilla making sure everything is good and the bikes will be safe. Lincoln Leni and The Bartender stands there "Um like is this normal" Leni asked the Bartender

The Bartender lets out an exhausted sigh "You have no idea"

"So how long are they going to be?" Lincoln askes not really wanting to know the answer but it's better not to avoid this elephant in the room

"As long as it takes for them to be satisfied" Making Lincoln cringe

"Hey!" Lincoln roared getting all the men's attention also making Leni jump out of her skin "If you all start taking my truck apart there is going to be trouble"

A man who snuck away coming back with some tools and power tools comes back just in time to hears Lincolns threat, Looking at all the tool than doing a U-turn back to the garage just before Lincoln can notice what was about to happen "Come on you two this is going to be a while, I'll make you two something to eat" The Bartender offers

"That sounds great," Lincoln said nursing the headache he was getting

"Yay like I am totally hungry" With that the three go back into the bar leave the 'mommies' to make sure the 'babies' stay safe

It takes them six hours to be satisfied with the bike safety

The sun has set the night has come Leni is in the PinkWonder and she is off with Lincoln right behind her, Lincoln in Truckzilla following Leni in the PinkWonder ignoring all the men's threats about him taking care of Any, Mini, Mighty, Moe, Catch, and The Tiger. Watching the men in the rearview mirror crying watching Truckzilla drive away with the six motorcycles safely secured in Truckzilla's bed and they are gone "Well that was annoying" Lincoln said on the walkie-talkie

"Lincoln don't be mean, those men really love those motorcycles," Leni said in their defense

"Ya I've noticed," he said mocking them

Leni is about to say something else in their defense but gets cut off by Lincoln speaking up "Captain Leni, let's go home"

A moment of silence before she replies "Aya Captain Linky"

The two arrives at there home at midnight

Despite Leni's protest against Lincoln idea about waking the whole house he was about to do it before he could she opens the driver's door and drags him out of Truckzilla, putting it into park and taking the keys locking Truckzilla up putting them into her purse leaving it park in the front yard "Aww come on Leni it would be funny" Lincoln snickers. She doesn't say anything just rolls her eyes she goes back getting into PinkWonder and parking it next to Vanzilla, taking the keys and locking it up

"Come on Linky its time for bed," She said pulling out her house keys

He sticks his tongue out at her "Fine, you buzz kill"

The two go in the house head straight upstairs being careful not to wake anyone, Leni goes to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth Lincoln goes to his room he to get in his pajamas which happens to be him shirtless in a pair of pajama pants he lays there on his bed playing yesterday threw his head chuckling at all that happen yesterday he streches his hands above his head unconsciously flexing his muscles sending a ringing sensation threw his arms and in a flash, his hair turns pink but is gone "Whats happening to me?" escapes his lips before he goes any further in the thought in his head a gentle knock on his door snaps him out of it

"Linky?" Leni soft voices come on the other end

He chokes on his tongue "Yes?"

"I'm done in the bathroom," She said unknowingly calming him

"Alright" He opens his door and there she stood fresh from the shower still in towel, he clears his throat "Good night Leni" He whispers just loud enough for her to hear him

Before he could do anything she surprises him with a strong hug "Thank you for yesterday it was a lot of fun" she whispers in his ear.

He wraps his arms around her tightening the hug, he is enjoying this, until he realizes something he opens one eye seeing her towel has fallen off and there he stood with his naked sister in his arms while he is shirtless, his face goes red looking up at the ceiling "Um Leni"

"Yes Linky" she digs herself deeper into his hold, she looks at him seeing him having an intense staring contest with the ceiling

"Your towel fell off," He said his bright red face only get redder with every movement she makes

She looks down seeing her towel on the floor then looks at him noticing he is shirtless, now it's her turn to go cherry face and she wants to scream but holds it in not wanting to wake anyone she lets go of him and he lets go of her she turns around putting her towel back on going straight to her room after hearing the door close he looks straight ahead at the left open bathroom, he takes a deep breath "Okay that just happen" his face is still red as he walks to the bathroom as he passes Leni and Lori's room he can hear a muffled scream coming from in, he covers his mouth resisting laughter

After the door closes, he goes on with the reason he's therefore not even bothering to turn on the light going off on his memories of the bathroom enjoying the darkness, when he finishes he leaves the bathroom drying himself off a little more throw, stopping at Lori and Leni's room opening it ("Hm so Leni does leave their bedroom door unlocked")

Peaking in he hears the sleeping people in the room he doesn't need light to recognize the people in the room ("Hm Lana must have had another nightmare so did Lola it seems, I hope Lana took off her boots before jumping into bed with Lori")

Going back to his room he laid there for thirty minutes waiting for himself to dry off completely and that was an hour and thirty minutes ago it's now two in the morning it seems Lincoln is having a hard time falling asleep, letting out a sigh in defeat ("I know what I want") he gets out of his bed nearly flying across the fall to in front of Leni and Lori's door reaching out to grab the knob to the door, but is stoped by a feeling of shame ("Well aren't I just puthedic I'm thirteen years old and I want to spend the night with my big sister") he looks around making sure no one can see him, his hand still there about to grab the doorknob

("Oh well I don't want to be alone tonight ") He shrugs his shoulder, he grabs the knob noticing something is not right it's soft and plump not cold and hard like a doorknob should be he squeezes a little bit more earning him a moan of a voice he knows far too well "Leni!?" He quietly yells

"Linky?" she reaches out grabbing his wrist, he tries to pull away but her hold on him sends another threw out his arm ending at the tip of his tailbone

She still holds onto his wrist closes the door behind her and turns on the light the bathroom his hand still there hover over her breast, but now she's wearing her nightgown, he looks away unable to make eye contact with her "Hi Leni" he said nervously

She looks down seeing his hand hover over her breast, even though he, not toucher her anymore she can still feel his strong hand on her breast lighting her face up even further "Um, like hi Lincoln" she looks away she lets go of his wrist

He lets out a nervous chuckle "It seem like we keep having a wired night together"

"Like ya, this is the second time we have had a wired time together" she clears her throat moving a stray hair out of the way behind her ear "So um like what are you doing in front of my door," she asked breaking the growing awkward silence between the two of them

"Oh ya I..." he lets out a sigh unable to find another way to say it "I don't want to be alone tonight" he chokes on air "So I was wondering if I can spend tonight with you?"

Leni looks at Lincoln wide eye surprised what she just heard, a heartwarming smile spread across her face "Of course you can spend the night with me" she takes him by the hand leading him into bedroom room, he quickly turns off the bathroom light before following her to her bed,

He takes one side she take the other but before the two could get comfortable Lincoln whispers in her ear "Leni why were you leaving your room"

She pauses thinking about until it clicked "I was going to the bathroom" she pauses again, getting out of the bed "I still need to go" she leaves the bedroom going straight to the bathroom

Lincoln shakes his head hearing the bathroom door close "All honesty Leni" he just lays there a little bit listening to the three other sisters in the room sawing logs drifting off to Z-land until he remembered something he gets out of bed checking if Lana took off her boots before jumping into Lori's bed and she didn't, Lincoln sigh not wanting to hear about when everyone wakes up he slips her out of her boots listening to her growling in her sleep as he does making him chuckle to himself he gets done with this just in time to turn around seeing Leni's out line in the room

He slips into the bed with her the two get entangle with each other "Lana forgot to take her boots off didn't she" Leni whispers in his ear

"Yep and I didn't want to hear about in the morning" He feels her nod her head in agreement

"Good night Linky" Leni whispers in his ear

"Good night Leni" Lincoln whispers in her ear

She is out in mere seconds while Lincoln laid there safe and warm looking her not being able to see her but still can see her he leans in and kisses her lips allowing the peace to wash him away into Z-land and his last words were "I love you my beautiful goddess"


End file.
